


乡村风第二弹——失足TF（The underrated one）

by roddy119



Series: Cybertron the Villiage! [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Specific Chinese-kind villiage Style
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roddy119/pseuds/roddy119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend of Drift.<br/>漂移作死记。</p>
            </blockquote>





	乡村风第二弹——失足TF（The underrated one）

漂移，乳名“瓜蛋儿”。浑身洁白，机体纤细，腰上别俩西瓜刀，背上一柄砍柴刃。头上竖俩猫耳，英姿飒爽，气度不凡。自从跟了补天士上了贼船，不，Lost Light之后TF生春光得意，还成了三船长。

这娃子是个起先是个生活在塞伯坦村儿犄角旮旯的要饭的，爹不疼娘不爱，自打一下了流水线就给扔街边儿上了，天天靠要饭为生，有时候也会干点儿投机倒把，偷鸡摸狗的事儿，昨儿偷小黄家一只老母鸡，今儿顺了老铁家几只刚下生的狗崽子，明儿到阿探家田里揪一把地球村引进的袁隆平水稻，据说被发现了，被阿探和他媳妇影儿轮着鸡毛掸子笤帚耙子追着打，绕着阿探家四个车库大的房子跑了十多圈儿。  
某一日瓜蛋儿饿疯了，失去理智跑到塞伯坦村儿三大禁地之一的阿千家的鸡棚里。

你一定好奇这三大禁地都是哪儿，既然你们诚心诚意地问了，那我就大慈大悲的告诉你们——  
禁地一号：村儿西头阿千家。  
阿千全名千斤顶，人赐外号爆炸千。这丫是个科研白痴，整天闭关锁门在家里做炮仗，粮仓里存的不是粮食而是成堆成堆的大土炮、二踢脚，这丫说他有文化他可不懂安全措施，说这丫没文化他可精明，做出来的炮仗都是一等一的货，美中不足的就是这家伙爱玩火，玩火就玩火吧，还非得在炮仗堆里头玩，这不找死呢么！所以每次村儿西头“轰隆一声”出现一朵蘑菇云的时候，村儿东头的大擎家里，二通就会放下课本长叹一声：“卫生委员长又该暴走了。”  
禁地二号：村儿南头老救的诊所。  
老救全名救护车，由于年纪不小，大家都唤他做“老救”。老救是个悬壶济世的神医，嘴巴阴狠毒辣，但是心慈手软，村儿里人都亲切的称呼他“塞华佗”。由于其医疗手段过于暴力，村儿里人都是无事不登三宝殿，不挨到弄不好的大伤大病绝对没胆子找卫生委员长。一旦找了......勇士，我们全体村民想你致敬！  
禁地三号：村儿东头现任村长大擎家。  
这个一定点不难理解，家里有个马桶头黑仔，一天到晚家暴，搞的那是鸡飞狗跳牲畜闹，威擎互殴二通嚎，不离他个三里地范围一定伤及无辜。

好了，咱们话转正题。  
就说瓜蛋儿这娃是个失足骚年，年轻人，行差踏错一定是了，这不，饿疯了跑去阿千家鸡棚里偷鸡蛋。也不想想，阿千可不是吃素的，他家的鸡能是吃素的吗？所以，当瓜蛋儿握着俩鸡蛋飞奔出一里地坐在垃圾堆旁边一口啃下去的时候，一声惊普神动U球的巨响，场面十分火爆。整个TF生生从村儿西头崩到了村儿东头，被好心的大擎捡到，火急火燎地送到了村儿南头的诊所。  
这熊娃子点儿背，一个循环之内把村儿里仨禁地逛了个遍还活着实属不易。  
这就是瓜蛋儿和老救的初识，被老救拿医疗凶器捅了个遍挨了一顿大骂扫地出门。

之后瓜蛋儿改头换面，涂了一身下水道黑泥到处行凶，得到了黑仔头头威震天的赏识，赐名死锁收入门下，跟着黑仔们到处欺霸乡里，由于干架斗殴冲在前头，在外头渐渐出名，道儿上人见了都得叫一声“锁哥”。  
再后来，瓜蛋儿跟自己搭档不和，被陷害，流落到附近新水晶村儿。  
新水晶村儿的村长雷神叫自家护士长救活了瓜蛋儿，并介绍最疼爱的干儿子飞翼给瓜蛋儿认识。  
俩TF一拍即合，无奈时不与他，飞翼被来砸场子的路人帮帮主捅死，瓜蛋儿痛不欲生，遂带着飞翼祖传金刚钻儿离开新水晶村儿回到了塞伯坦村儿。顺带一提，那个金刚钻儿就是瓜蛋儿现在背后背着的砍柴刃。

回到自家村儿里，正见到老铁家娃子飞过山正跟邻居小黄在麦田里打滚儿，正巧看到瓜蛋儿杵那儿看着，立刻气不打一处来，这飞儿子立刻冲到瓜蛋儿面前大骂着“贼！偷俺们家刚下生的狗崽子卖钱！还偷俺兄弟家老母鸡！你知道那五年老母鸡炖汤多好喝吗？！”要打。被及时赶来的执法大队长二通劝住，招安之。

就这么过了很久，听闻补天士要率领一众TF马乘Lost Light去找塞伯坦骑士，作为曾经被救治过的TF，瓜蛋儿自然而然地接到邀请，并且顺利当上了三船长，管财务的。街坊们也没说啥。  
上了LL之后，瓜蛋儿不知为啥跟受伤很有缘，隔三岔五往医务室跑，跟卫生委员长一起探讨机体构造，探讨着就探讨出了感情，于是俩TF就明目张胆地勾搭在了一起。借着前不久船长和大副喜结良缘的福气儿，这俩也很快的把俩TF的关系搬上了公告栏，走在楼道里见着瓜蛋儿的都得尊称一句“救夫人”。

然后？然后没了。  
还想看？别想啦，能跟老救搞在一起的，能是简单角色吗？咱嘴上不说，那是尊重，懂不？  
可谓是：昨日黄土陇头埋枯骨，今日LL船上显威武。

可喜可贺可喜可贺......

END


End file.
